


The Strings of Fate

by kathrikat



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, all those other characters are just talked about, also there is a lot of implied character death, its mainly about madras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madras has a tedious job. After all the Strings of Fate aren't going to work themselves. (I mean they would, but where would be the fun in that?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strings of Fate

In a dying world, one's fate changes drastically. You go from having dreams and aspirations, and beautiful thoughts, the kind that leave you feeling a sense of warmth and love, to having ones that gnash and leave scars. You finally dawn upon the realization that you're most likely not gonna make it. That everything you know and love is going to come to an end.

  
For Madras, she couldn't have accepted anything more.

  
Of course, she could leave at any time. She could slip out of this reality and into another whenever she pleased. It would be so easy to go and find a better world and wear it like a mask. To find one that wasn't dying. One that kept everyone at bay. Where there was no Hate. She could find one where there was no Hero, and where the sun was still bright.

  
But if there was no Madras, who would check the Strings of Fate?

  
The thin spools hung from the ceiling of the House of Paint, visible only to her eye. Each string represented a life, some she couldn't care less about, some she could care less about.

  
A lot might wish to have the same power as she, to cut and twist and bend and fuse people's fates together. But it was all sad. Nothing good came from knowing one's fate. Why do you think she's asked RGB to stay with her so much? Why do you think she says it's pointless?

  
Now, her fingers curled around one of threads. It was black and speckled with gray. Written hastily on it was

  
**_Magnus_**

  
She remembers the day she saw it snap. The day it cracked and shed itself from RGB's, which was the color of the rainbow. It was a shame really. The way some of the bright color's still held onto Magnus', as if it were a lifeline.

  
She frowned when she came upon Hero's. It was a beautiful green color, that ended just short of RGB's.

  
Next in line were Julienne's and Melody's.

  
One pink, and one gold. The two intertwined with one another, never stopping. Their story had been trying to slip in with RGB and Hero's, and she had cut it. Snipped with golden scissors that she kept locked under magic. Lock and key just wasn't good enough anymore. Now their fates collided until the end.

Well, Melody's fell a few seconds short of Julienne's, but she wouldn't tell.

  
TOby's had been gone for a couple of days now, and her mind went woozy every time she wondered what happened to it. It had been the prettiest navy blue she had ever seen.

  
The next in line, was red and white, this one's name written as

  
DIAL

  
His went past everyone's expiration date. She noticed that his and TOby's line had intersected before he disappeared. She knew what meant, and she could always cut him short.

  
There was Assok, and Time, and Hate, and so many more before she came to a familiar faded strand. It’s color dull and worn. It connected with most all of them at one point. Most were with RGB, and a few wrapped around Hero's. Madras' story shouldn't be with theirs, it couldn't be. Fate had decided things, but she could counter act.  
  


  
The shadow she had to call a companion, sat nearby, watching her every move with a disapproving gaze. It was _that_   time of day again.

  
_"You've become too attached to the idea of love, Madras. Have you forgotten who and what you really are?"_

  
_Love._

  
She was never much of a lover. She liked the idea of it, she liked being in relationships, but it always ended with a dully familiar snipping. She enjoyed watching her own thread fall apart from others. To watch the ends wither and fold into themselves. To see their color drain and fall from the ceiling leaving only dust for her to catch. That was always more exciting than anything love could bring her. Her shadow continued.

  
_"You really think you can fight with them?"_

  
Madras shook her head.

  
_"Good."_

  
Madras was never much of a fighter, either. If things got rough, sure she'd help, but not to the point that she herself ever got hurt. She could be a bystander, but she knew she was never a warrior type. Not the kind to stick around when things got out of hand. She had herself to look out for after all.

  
Her shadow was in front of her now, it's eye reflecting her own. A perfect mirrored image. She lifted an arm, and it's followed. Just because it had it's own sentience didn't mean that she wasn't in control. She watched it's semi-corporeal form shift in and out of focus, it's vapors reaching up towards the ceiling, almost grasping onto a concept, almost realizing and then dissipating into microscopic molecules that not even Madras could see. And trust her, she could see a lot.

  
_"You know, with the way you've been acting, you'd think you've become a doctor."_

  
"Because I take care of a few people? Please. I don't think you know me well enough."

  
Both of these entities were Madras, and both knew the other quite well enough, but neither would admit that the other was right.

  
_Doctor._

  
The dream of being a doctor disappeared a long time ago. Almost just as quickly as her shadows' vapors. She had done everything right, went to school, taught a little. But the thrill of hopping dimensions and setting up shop was too good to pass up. I mean, who wouldn't want to live that kind of life? No one setting the rules but yourself. That was just how she liked it. That would always be how she liked it.

  
As she swept the length of the room, she let each string fall under her touch. Some felt like wax. Others like yarn. Some were even ribbon. Her hand ran past every single one until her eye came to that same, familiarly faded strand.

  
The two colors were intertwined with one another, never letting go, and never really changing. Her fate never changed. Her life never changed. People she had met, she snipped out of her life.

  
Her fate that was stuck with RGB and Hero's at the beginning of this story remained. The future she glanced at, she saw that her life connected with theirs one last time. That wasn't supposed to be how things went. Madras cared about them, but not that much. Her life came first. Her profit came first.

  
She wondered if it would matter if she just-

  
**Snip.**

  
Her fate relieved of them, their time cut slightly shorter than before. She was never one to be apart of love, or adventures. The scissors felt heavier than usual now. Not like someone had put fifty pound weights on them, but like they had _blood_ on them. Fate was something you should never mess with, she knew. But as she did best-

  
**Snip.**   
**Snip.**   
**Snip.**

  
She smiled at the handiwork. Her fate ruled only by her hands, never intertwining with those whom she had gotten too close to. She stared down at the flimsy pieces of Fate String, knowing the Market would be dying to get their hands on it.

  
Not a lover, or fighter, or doctor, but a _merchant._


End file.
